


Oh god this needs a title?

by Bluecarnation



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Archangel - Freeform, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Daddy please forgive me for I have been naughty, Demon, Hurt Crowley, I'm getting a therapist after this so don't worry!, I'm glad no one ever reads the tags, I'm trying to not overload this fic with too many tags but oh boi do I need to vent-, If Michael Sheen ever sees this then tell him i'm deeply sorry for my existence, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), This is my first fic so please don't kill me just yet., angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecarnation/pseuds/Bluecarnation
Summary: Just read it. I'm bad at writing so I might as well entertain you with my bad grammar.Crowley was the Archangel Raphael before he fell. Not that Aziraphale knows about that of course. So what will he do when Crowley's memories come back to haunt him one day?And then, *Drumroll*ANGsT.





	Oh god this needs a title?

Genesis 1:16

God made the two great lights, the greater light to govern the day, and the lesser light to govern the night; She made the stars also.

Or well that’s what she said.

What god actually did was give the Archangels Michael, Gabriël, Uriël, and Raphael the task to create the stars and all other things in the universe while she reluctantly hung back and sipped on her orange juice. It must’ve been nice to be “THAT bitch” that dips out of a group project one day before it’s due and then takes all credit for it in the end.

Nonetheless, all of that was in the past now and Crowley didn’t allow himself to look back onto that time. He had more important things to do, like watering his plants, doing evil deeds, or just annoying his angel Aziraphale of course. Speaking of the devil, or well more like Angel. Said Angel was preparing his bookshop for the day. With a flick of his wrist, the door unlocked and opened before him.

“Hi, Aziraphale!” The demon exclaimed rather enthusiastically as he sauntered inside.

“Oh, oh hi dear, what are you doing here so early?” The angel asked. This was rather unusual for him. But oh well after the nopocalypse a lot of things changed. The dynamic between him and Crowley slightly shifted, but in what way he didn’t fully know. All he knew is that he felt a strange pull towards his best friend. a pull he couldn’t really explain but also a pull that has been there since the beginning of time and a pull that has been manifesting into something bigger over the past 6000 years but only recently has come to light.

“Oh, I thought I’d help you out with all your uhh- books and stuff?” He said while observing the somewhat older bookshelves. “You can’t run this shop all by yourself right?” Crowley questioned while running a finger over one of the shelves, collecting a heap of dust particles.

“But I thought you weren’t interested in books?”

“Well no, I mean yes but I thought I could just help you out? You know dusting shelves, rearranging books.” He rambled off as he sauntered over to the counter Aziraphale was working at. He didn’t mention that he had been feeling lonely and tense after everything that happened. Seeing the bookshop of your friend burn to the ground after he was discorporated wasn’t a fun experience. He had thought he wouldn’t see his angel ever again. And now he just had to go back to how it was before? He couldn’t. Drinking glass after glass he couldn’t imagine a life without him at his side. He missed him and he didn’t want to wait a century for them to have a reason so they could meet up again. 

“Fine you can help,” Aziraphale said while being oblivious to the restless state Crowley was in. “If you could dust the shelves for me that'd be quite n--”

“Don’t.” Crowley almost hissed as Aziraphale turned around to look at him.

“Neat.” He deadpanned.

“What. Neat?” Crowley puzzled.

“Yeah neat. It’s an expression for something wonderful or well terrific. But as I was gonna say it would be quite nice of you if you wanted to help me out. I could use an extra hand every now and then.” He chuckled as Crowley rolled his eyes and groaned.

Indeed a lot of things in their dynamic had changed…

“Dear, could you help me out with these boxes for a moment? They’re pretty heavy.” Aziraphale urged as he struggled to keep himself standing upright at the top of the staircase balancing three big boxes all at once. “Crowley?” He called out in uncertainty when he didn’t get an answer back immediately. Where was that bloody demon if you needed him? He tried to peek around the boxes but before he knew what was happening one of the boxes tipped forward. Trying to catch it his mind blanked as everything including himself started to fall downwards. 

Two arms took ahold of him and everything stopped falling. Wings as dark as the night sky, feathers black like coal surrounded him. Crowley’s beautiful soft encasing wings. He hadn’t seen those since--.

“Angel are you okay?” 

Aziraphale blinked, still fully in a daze after well, that. He took a deep breath and tried to ground himself, lessening his death grip on the demon as he tried to stop his shaking legs from faltering.

“Are you okay?” He murmured, throat thick with a slight hint of panic. Aziraphale looked up and his face softened as he saw Crowley looking him over for any scratches.

“Oh yes, I guess I just, you know, my feet just tottered quite a bit.” He hesitantly smiled. Shifting backward as he completely let go of Crowley’s jacket. A bit overwhelmed and maybe a teeny tiny bit flustered by the close proximity between them. As if it wasn’t like they were the main characters in a romance novel.

“You know you could’ve miracled yourself to safety hmm?” Crowley gestured at the ground.

“Well I could have but after that tussle with heaven I didn’t want to make excessive use of my grace, I would rather keep a low profile for a while... So perhaps I should thank you?” He inquired, trying to ease the awkward silence that came over them.

“Well, perhaps you could not.” Crowley countered as he steadied Aziraphale and let go of him. Turning his face a bit downwards and turning around to walk back to the back of the shop as to not show the slight blush creeping upon his cheeks. Wings on full display before folding them inwards and making them disappear into thin air. 

While he understood that Aziraphale didn’t want to make unnecessary use of his power, he worried that he would hurt himself at some point by not taking his own safety into account. So maybe he just had to hang around him more to keep him safe? His old habits had never ceased to be so he might as well just try to keep him safe while trying to be useful. 

He’d never let him fall, he'd make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> SO LONG SSSSUCKERS.
> 
> Most people say that they only welcome constructive criticism but since i'm used to being completely torn down, ThroW IT AT ME YOU COWARDS, BREAK ME. My new thErapist can deal with the damage later.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> Also if you want to scream at me then just add me on instagram: @Birbscult


End file.
